Raumschiff Voyeur
by Michi-chan1
Summary: kann man nicht beschreiben.. total beschränkt ^^;;


Star Dreck - Raumschiff Voyeur

Okay, hier gilt das gleiche wie bei meinen anderen stories: das Teil ist vor ner ganzen Weile entstanden und ich bin erst jetzt auf die Idee gekommen, es online zu stellen. Zudem war es auch noch mein erster Versuch eine Parodie zu schreiben und ich garantiere für nicht, was dabei rausgekommen ist *eg*. Die Idee dafür kam mir mal in einer Englischstunde.   
Star Trek und alle seine Charaktere sind Eigentum von Paramount Pictures. Die Namen, am Anfang sind aus dem Mad Magazin (fragt mich nich, welche Ausgabe).   


Michi-chan presents...   
  
  


**STAR DRECK - RAUMSCHIFF VOYEUR   
  
  
**

Staring Captain Kathryn Painway   
also staring Commander Kojotay   
Lieutenant Belanglos Torschluss   
Käs   
Lieutenant Dum Pariser   
Nervix   
Doctor   
Tuborg   
Fähnrich Dim   
  
  
  


**STIMME: Der Deltaquadrant, unendliche Weiten... Ja, noch unendlicher als bei der Enterprise. Dies sind die Abenteuer des Raumschiffes Voyager, das verzweifelt versucht, nach Hause zu kommen. Die Voyager trifft dabei auf Rassen, die nie ein Mensch sehen will. **

**JANEWAYblödguck**: Seit wann haben wir einen Vorspann? 

**TUVOK: Schon immer, Captain. **

**JANEWAYnochblöderguck**: Wieso hab ich ihn dann noch nie bemerkt? 

**TUVOK: Bis jetzt war keine Stimme dabei. **

**JANEWAY: Und warum haben wir jetzt eine? **

**KIM: Captain, damit wollen die Produzenten erreichen, dass auch Zuschauer, die uns noch nie gesehen haben, verstehen, um was es geht. **

**JANEWAY: Ah, wie nett. Das ist aber freundlich von denen. **

**CHAKOTAYmürrischdreinschau**: Der Vorspann ist beschissen! 

**PARIS: Na und. Die ganzen Geschichten, die sie uns andichten sind beschissen! **

**JANEWAYgleichflenn**: Und was ist mit mir? Die Frisuren, die ich tragen muss, sind noch beschissener! Uuuuääääähhhhh!!! (Heul, Schnief) 

**STIMME: Haltet endlich die Klappe und spielt eure Rollen! **

**JANEWAY: (heul) **

**CHAKOTAY: (zähneknirsch) **

**PARIS: (schmoll) **

**STIMME: Die Drehbuchautoren schreiben euch sofort alle Replikatoren weg. Dann könnt ihr nur noch Neelix' Experimente essen. **

Entsetzen auf allen Gesichtern 

**CREW: (über Interkom) Captain, Bitte niiiiiiiiiiiicht! **

**JANEWAY: (hört auf zu heulen) Na gut. **

Alle auf der Brücke beruhigen sich und wenden sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu 

**JANEWAY: Mr. Paris, setzen sie Kurs zwo-sieben-acht-punkt-eins-null, Warp... **

**CHAKOTAY: Wenn sie unbedingt einen Umweg fliegen wollen... **

**PARIS: Oh nein! Wir nehmen nicht wieder eine von ihren Abkürzungen! Das letzte Mal sind wir in eine Raum-Zeit Verschiebung gekommen, und wo sind wir gelandet? Im antiken Pompeii!! **

**CHAKOTAY: Wir haben den Vulkanausbruch überlebt, oder? **

**PARIS: Schon, aber meine frisch replizierten Hausschuhe waren hinterher nur noch Ein Haufen Asche. **

**JANEWAY: Mr. Paris, bitte, niemand hier interessiert sich für ihre Hausschuhe. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Und Commander, wir fliegen keine Abkürzung. Ich will nicht noch einmal in einen interstellaren Krieg geraten. Und jetzt begleiten sie mich in den Bereitschaftsraum. Ich brauche sie. **

**CHAKOTAYdreckiggrins**: Oh, Kathy, ziehst du wieder das scharfe Schwarze an? 

**PARIS: Hihihihi **

**JANEWAY: (brät Chakotay eins über) **

**CHAKOTAY: Aua! Entschuldigung, Sir! **

**JANEWAY: (schlägt ihm noch eine rein) Und nennen sie mich nicht SIR. Ich fühl mich dann immer so kahl.   
  
**

Janeway und Chakotay verschwinden im Bereitschaftsraum 

**TUVOK: (schnief) **

**PARIS: Hoffentlich funktionieren die Kameras, die ich im Bereitschaftsraum angebracht habe. **

**TUVOK: (schnief) **

**KIM: Sie wollen aufnehmen, was die beiden machen? **

**TUVOK: (schnief) **

**PARIS: (schaut wie ein Ferengi) Natürlich. Was glauben sie, was die Crew für so ein Video geben würde. **

**TUVOK: (schnief) **

Aus dem Bereitschaftsraum ist Stöhnen und Ächzen zu hören 

**KIMtraurigguck**: Alle haben eine Freundin, nur ich nicht (heul). Niemand hat mich lieb. Wäääääääähhhhhhh!!! 

**TUVOK: (schnief) **

**PARIS: Na was hab ich ihnen gesagt, Tuvok? Ist doch wirklich klasse Stoff, das Koks! **

**TUVOK: Ich liebe Euch alle! (wankt auf Kim zu) Ich liiieeebe Dich! (fällt um und bleibt reglos liegen) **

Wieder Stöhnen aus dem Bereitschaftsraum 

**KIM: Haben sie es gehört, Tom? Er liebt mich. Jemand hat mich lieb. Ich bin so glücklich!   
(rennt überglücklich auf der Brücke herum...stolpert... und klatscht voll gegen eine Konsole) **

**PARIS: Ruhe! Ich will hören, was da drin passiert. (deutet Richtung Bereitschaftsraum) **

**KIM: mmmmpf **

Im Bereitschaftsraum 

**JANEWAY: Mmhhmmmhhh **

**CHAKOTAY: Gggnng **

**JANEWAY: Aahh... aaaaaahhhhhh **

**CHAKOTAY: (keucht) Es geht nicht. Er bewegt sich nicht. **

**JANEWAY: (keucht noch mehr) Drücken sie fester.....Ja so... Uuuuhhhh **

**CHAKOTAY: Es geht einfach nicht, Captain. Wir werden es nie schaffen, ihren Schreibtisch unters Fenster zu rücken. **

Auf der Brücke 

**PARIS: NEIN (typisches Homer Simpson NEIN, alles klar?) **

**KIM: (reibt sich den Kopf) So viele bunte Sterne (sieht sein Spiegelbild auf einer Konsole) Aaarrrghh...Ich-ich-ich... **

**PARIS: ....Muss mal? **

**KIM: ...hab-hab-habe... **

**PARIS: ...meine Tage? **

**KIM: (schaut entsetzt) Ich habe einen PICKEL!!! Oh nein, ich muss sofort was dagegen unternehmen!(blickt sich panisch um) Wo ist mein Clearasil? **

Kim rennt schnell zum Turbolift. So schnell, dass... 

**PARIS: Vorsicht, Harry! **

***KLATSCH* **

...dass die Türe nicht schnell genug aufgeht 

**PARIS: Ist das genauso schmerzhaft, wie es aussieht? **

**KIM: Gggnngg **

Janeway und Chakotay kommen aus dem Bereitschaftsraum 

**JANEWAY: Was ist denn hier los? **

**PARISpfeifdäumchendreh**: Gar nichts 

**CHAKOTAY: (beugt sich zu Tuvok runter) Was ist mit ihm? **

**JANEWAY: Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich bin Captain und kein Arzt! **

Plötzlich taucht Dr. McCoy aus einer Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung auf der Brücke auf. 

**MCCOY: Er ist tot, Jim! **

**CHAKOTAY: Aber er atmet doch noch. **

**MCCOY: Verd... das passiert mir gerade ständig. Oh mein Gott! Ich glaube er hat EüDg! **

**ALLE: EüDg??? **

**MCCOY: Ja! Echt üble Drogen gefressen! **

Plötzlich fällt Kim um 

**PARIS: Ach kommen sie, Harry. Jetzt reißen sie sich aber mal ein wenig zusammen! **

**JANEWAY: Was hat er? **

**MCCOY: Er ist tot, Jim! **

**JANEWAY: SIE hab ich nicht gefragt. Was machen sie überhaupt noch hier? **

**MCCOY: ... **

**PARIS: Wie ist er überhaupt hergekommen? **

**MCCOY: ... **

**JANEWAY: Das kann ich mir denken. Q!!!! **

**ALLE: Q?? **

***BLITZ GRELLES LICHT***

**Q: Q! Sie haben gerufen, Madame Captain. **

**JANEWAY: DUUUUU!! **

**Q: Ohoh! Ich glaube sie weiß von meiner Affäre mit Lwaxana Troi. **

Janeway packt Q und beginnt, seinen Kopf systematisch gegen die Wand zu schlagen. 

**JANEWAY: Wieso. Haben. Sie. Den. Kerl. Da. Auf. Unser. Schiff. Gebracht??!! **

**Q: A-a-aber das..das war ich doch gar nicht! **

**JANEWAY: (hört auf Q's Kopf zu Matsch zu verarbeiten) Nicht? **

**Q: mnmenighen **

**ALLE: ??? **

**Q: mmommmpffemmmt (holt sich einen Hammer und verpasst sich damit EInen neuen Scheitel) **

**ALLE: ??????? **

**Q: So, jetzt geht's wieder. Ich war's diesmal wirklich nicht. **

**CHAKOTAY: Captain, ich glaube er sagt die Wahrheit. **

**Q: Natürlich! Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss Mon Capitan ein wenig ärgern, um mich aufzuheitern. **

Q verschwindet wieder 

**MCCOY: Ah, er ist tot, Jim! **

**JANEWAY: Also gut, Q war es nicht, aber woher kommt der Kerl dann? **

**PARIS: Oh Gott, Captain... **

**JANEWAY: Schon gut, Mr. Paris. ich weiß über ihre Videosammlung bescheid. Ebenso wie über ihren Viagra Vorrat, ihr Faible für Damenschuhe... **

**PARIS: Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich habe einen schrecklichen Verdacht, woher der Typ kommt! **

**ALLE: Woher? **

**PARIS: Wenn ich recht habe, dann steckt die größte Macht in diesem Universum dahinter. Und wir können nichts dagegen machen! **

**JANEWAY: Sailor Moon? **

**PARIS: Nein! **

**CHAKOTAY: Bill Gates? **

**PARIS: Nein!! **

**TUVOK: Der Typ, der Viagra erfunden hat? **

**PARIS: Nein!!! **

**JANEWAY: Oh nein! Sie meinen doch nicht etwa...? **

**PARIS: Genau! Es ist DER AUTOR! **

**AUTOR: Kluges Kerlchen. Aber schau mal, ich kann noch viel mehr. **

Paris steht auf einmal ohne Hosen da 

**CHAKOTAY: He, was soll das. Du kannst doch Paris hier nicht so blamieren! **

**AUTOR: Ach nein? **

Chakotay steht ebenfalls ohne Hosen da 

**JANEWAYschleim**: Das ist ja toll!! Aber sag mal Autor, kannst du auch den Typen da hinten wegbringen? 

**AUTOR: Kein Problem! **

McCoy verschwindet 

**JANEWAY: Danke! **

**AUTOR: NEIN! **

**KIM: Grrpfnssrej **

**JANEWAY: Was ist mit ihm? **

**PARIS: Er ist blöd **

**JANEWAY: Nein, ich meine, was fehlt ihm? **

**PARIS: Ein Gehirn **

**CHAKOTAY: Captain, ich glaube er stirbt. **

**JANEWAY: Oh NEIN! Wie können nicht schon wieder einen Fähnrich verlieren. Irgendwann wird das die Zuschauer langweilen, verstehen sie. **

**PARIS: Brücke an Krankenstation **

**DOCTOR: Hier ist das medizinisch holographische Notfallprogramm... **

**PARIS: Doctor, wir beamen ihnen Fähnrich Kim rü- **

**DOCTOR: ...ich bin zur Zeit leider nicht aktiviert. Hinterlassen sie bitte eine Nachricht nach dem Piepston. **

**PARIS: Okay, wer war als letztes auf der Krankenstation und hat den Doktor abgeschaltet? **

**JANEWAY: Was? Warum schauen alle mich an **

**ALLE: ..... **

**JANEWAY: Na schön, dann habe ich mir eben den Busen vergrößern lassen, aber ich habe den Doctor nicht deaktiviert! **

**ALLE: So? **

**JANEWAY: Also gut, ich HABE ihn deaktiviert, aber nur weil er mich begrabscht hat. **

**CHAKOTAY: Hallo, Erde an Captain, er ist Arzt. Er begrabscht die Leute nicht, er untersucht sie. **

**JANEWAY: Ach ja? Gehört zur Untersuchung auch (flüsterflüster) **

**CHAKOTAY: Okay! Okay, er hat sie begrabscht. Paris, sie schreiben jetzt hundertmal: Ich darf das Programm des Doktors nicht modifizieren. **

**JANEWAY: Computer, beame Fähnrich Kim auf die Krankenstation und aktiviere das Programm des Doktors. **

Kim verschwindet 

**TORRES: (über Interkom) Captain, wir haben ein Problem mit den Aenodynrelais. Das tripolimere Plasma, das das chromodynamische Modul mit Energie versorgt fängt an zu kontaminieren. Ich müsste den Warpkern für einige Stunden abschalten, um in den mytrialen Verbindungen einige neurale Schaltkreise zu ersetzen. **

**JANEWAY: Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie reden, Lieutenant, aber es klingt aufregend. Tun sie es! **

**TORRES: Ja, dafür muss ich aber erst einen Phasenkonverter holen... Soll ich? **

**JANEWAY: Ja! **

**TORRES: Komm ich dann im Fernsehen? **

**JANEWAY: Nein! (Plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass sie alle ja nur Fernsehfiguren sind)...äh ich meine ja...ich meine...ach ... vergessen sie's **

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= am nächsten Tag =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Neelix stürmt in die Offiziersmesse. Alle Führungsoffiziere sind dort versammelt und scheinen etwas zu besprechen 

**JANEWAY: Was wollen sie, Neelix, sehen sie nicht das wir gerade sehr beschäftigt sind? **

**NEELIX: Ich möchte ja nicht stören, Captain, aber Kes sagte doch, sie hätte geistigen Kontakt mit dem Alphaquadranten gehabt und sie haben zugesagt, heute eine Seance zu veranstalten. **

**ALLE: (stöhn) Muss das sein? **

**JANEWAY: Schon recht, Neelix. Wir kommen, wenn wir hier fertig sind. **

**NEELIX: Aber Captain... **

**JANEWAY: Keine Diskussion, das hier hat Priorität **

**ALLEganzschadenfrohgrins**: (kicher) 

Neelix zieht beleidigt ab 

**JANEWAY: Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? **

**PARIS: (reißt seine Arme in die Luft) Alle Fähnriche fliegen HOOOOCH! **

Niemand hebt den Arm, bis auf.... 

**CHAKOTAY: B'Elanna, Fähnriche können NICHT fliegen **

**TORRES: Ach jaaa...?... **

Torres zückt eine Stange Dynamit, zündet sie an und wirft sie Kim zu, der das Zeug auch noch fängt 

**TORRES: ...Dann passen sie mal auf! **

Und wie könnte es auch anders kommen? Das Dynamit explodiert in Kims Händen, der hebt ab, fliegt Richtung Tür und crashlandet dort vollgas

**TORRES: Na, was sagen sie jetzt? **

**PARIS: Wir brauchen einen neuen Haarryyy!!!! **

**CHAKOTAY: Nun ja, B'Elanna, zugegeben, sie haben... **

**JANEWAY: Sie haben den Raum DEMOLIERT!!! Schauen sie sich nur mal die Türe an! **

**TORRES: Ich wollte nur beweisen, dass ich recht hatte **

**PARIS: Also ist sie nun draußen, oder darf sie weiterspielen? **

**TORRES: Biittee (treuer Hundeblick) **

**CHAKOTAY: Von mir aus kann sie weiterspielen **

**JANEWAY: Von mir aus auch, aber nur wenn so was nicht noch mal vorkommt; So eine Tür ist schwer zu reparieren **

**TUVOK: Ich schlage vor, wir transportieren Fähnrich Kim auf die Krankenstation. Mir wird beim Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch immer schlecht. **

**PARIS: Wer steht auf und übernimmt den Transport? **

Schweigen 

**PARIS: Hey, einer wird sich doch wohl bereit erklären **

**TORRES: Warum machst Du es nicht? **

**PARIS: Iiiiich!?! Warum ich? **

**JANEWAY: Warum nicht? **

**PARIS: Machen sie es doch **

**JANEWAY: Wieso? Das kann doch auch Chakotay machen **

**CHAKOTAY: Ich? Seh ich gar nicht ein **

Alle fangen an durcheinander zu reden 

**ALLE: Machen sie es... nein sie... B'Elanna soll gehen...Chakotay... der Captain... geh doch selber... warum...darum... ich will nicht... Tom, beweg deinen Hintern..... **

Ja, ja es ist gar nicht schön anzusehen, sie schlagen sich die Schädel ein. Bis schließlich... 

**JANEWAY: Wartet mal! ... Hört doch mal kurz auf! ... RRUUUUUUUUUUUHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **

Die anderen hören auf sich gegenseitig zu massakrieren und wenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit Janeway zu 

**JANEWAY: Leute, was wir da machen ist doch Käse(Hey, get the cheese to sickbay). Mir ist gerade eine hervorragende Idee gekommen, wie wir das Problem lösen können,... **

**ALLE: Jaaaaaaaaaaa...........? **

**JANEWAY: ...lasst es uns mit Stein, Schere, Papier ausknobeln! **

Zustimmendes Gemurmel 

**ALLE: STEIN, SCHERE, PAPIER! STEIN, SCHERE, PAPIER.... **

**PARIS: Ich habe gewonnen! **

**TORRES: Das hast du nicht! Du hast geschummelt! **

**PARIS: Stimmt gar nicht! Du kannst nur nicht verlieren! **

**CHAKOTAY: Ok, lasst es uns einfach noch einmal machen **

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= einige Stunden später =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

**ALLE: STEIN, SCHERE, PAPIER.... **

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= sehr viele Stunden später =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= 

**JANEWAY: Ok, ich geb auf.....Computer, Lüftung auf Maximum **

**ALLE: Häää **

**JANEWAY: Und Tuvok, jetzt zufrieden? **

**TUVOK: (schon ganz grün im Gesicht) Äh, ja, Captain (würg) **

**PARIS: Und was ist mit Kim? **

**JANEWAY: Ach ja, den hätt ich fast vergessen. Computer, Fähnrich Kim auf die Krankenstation transportieren. **

**TORRES: Hey, dafür muss man ja gar nicht aufstehen. **

**JANEWAY: Nein, wir leben ja nicht mehr im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. **

**TORRES: Aber weswegen haben wir uns dann so lange rumgestritten? **

**JANEWAY: Damit wir nicht so schnell zu Kes, Neelix und ihrer Seance müssen. **

**ALLE: Ahaaaaa **

**JANEWAY: (sieht, dass Kim immer noch am gleichen Fleck liegt) Computer, jetzt transportier Kim endlich auf die Krankenstation! **

**COMPUTER: Fähnrich Kim ist tot **

**JANEWAY: Wie? ... Na auch recht, dann transportier ihn halt ins All **

**BEAM BEAM BEAM BEAM BEAM **

**CHAKOTAY: Äh, Captain, das könnte uns aber Ärger mit den Schwarzen einbringen. **

**ALLE: Den SCHWARZEN?! **

**CHAKOTAY: Ja. Das ist eine Alieninitiative unter dem Motto "Haltet den Weltraum schwarz!-schmeißt euren Müll nicht einfach raus!" **

**JANEWAY: Na schön. Computer hol Fähnrich Kim wieder an Bord und beam ihn zu Neelix in die Küche. Vielleicht kann der was mit ihm anfangen. **

**TUVOK: (würg würg würg würg) **

**JANEWAY: Und sie, Lieutenant Tuvok, wenn sie glauben, sie können hier so einfach auf den Teppich kotzen, dann haben sie sich aber gewaltig geschnitten! **

**CHAKOTAY: Ich denke, wir müssen jetzt doch zu Neelix gehen. **

**JANEWAY: Ja, ich glaube auch. Also los, gehen wir. **

Auf dem Weg ins Casino

**PARIS: Ob Kes wirklich Kontakt mit dem Alphaquadranten aufnehmen konnte? **

**TORRES: Hoffentlich nicht **

**CHAKOTAY: Ich dachte immer, sie wollen wieder nach Hause **

**TORRES: Das ist nur üble Nachrede. Zu Hause muss ich immer tun, was meine Mama sagt und sie schickt mich immer um acht ins Bett. **

**TUVOK: Das ist aber nur ein kleines Opfer, wenn wir dafür wieder zurück könnten **

**TORRES: Ja, aber sie zwingt mich auch Musikantenstadel anzuschauen **

**ALLE: Wir können sie GUT verstehen!! **

Vor dem Casino

**CHAKOTAY: Captain, denken sie das gleiche wie ich? **

**JANEWAY: Ich denke schon, Commander...aber wäre es nicht Mord, wenn wir Kes aus einem der Torpedorohre schießen würden? **

**CHAKOTAY: (schlägt seinen Kopf gegen die Tür) .... **

**TORRES: Was macht er da? **

**JANEWAY: Er versucht, seinen Kopf einzusetzen. (zu Chakotay) Das ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, aber... schauen sie, die Türen gehen auch von selber auf!!!**

Im Casino 

**KES: Wie schön, dass sie alle da sind, dann können wir ja gleich anfangen. **

**TUVOK: Was müssen wir tun? **

**KES: Setzen sie sich im Kreis hin und singen sie zu allererst einmal ein schönes Lied **

**ALLE: WIE BITTE?! **

**KES: Singen sie schon **

**PARIS: Was sollen wir denn singen? **

**JANEWAY: Lasst es uns mit Stein, Schere... **

**TORRES: Kopfnuss, flieg und sieg! **

**JANEWAY: Aua! **

nach einer laaaaaaaaangen Diskussion 

**CHAKOTAY: Ok, auf drei setzen wir alle gleichzeitig ein. Eins, zwei, drei... **

**ALLE: Wihill dihir niiichts gelinngen(krächz), höör auf mich, gib Acht. Wihillst Du bloß(krächz) nur noch sinngen... **

**KES: Ähh, ja ich glaube, das reicht jetzt. **

**TUVOK: War das nötig, um den Kontakt herzustellen? **

**NEELIX: Nein, aber es hat die Stimmung gelockert **

**ALLE: Gggrrrrrrr **

Neelix wird zusammengeschlagen und in die Mikrowelle gesteckt 

**KES: Na, schön, fangen wir an. Schließen sie bitte alle die Augen und versuchen sie, sich zu konzentrieren **

Schweigen   
---   
---knack   
---   
**KES: Mein Geist! Verlasse nun diesen Körper... **

---knack 

**KES: ...und mache Dich auf den Weg... **

---knack 

**KES: ...in den Alphaquadranten...mmmmmhhhmmmmmhhmhmhmhmmhmh **

wieder Schweigen 

---knack   
---   
---knack   
---   
---knack 

**CHAKOTAY: Captain, jetzt ist nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt, um Pistazien zu essen. **

**JANEWAY: Ohh...äh...tschuldigung **

**KES: Aaahhh....ich-ich, ich habe Kontakt, ich spüre es... Geist, kannst du mich hören? Sprich zu uns... Ahh...ah **

**ALLE: Was hat er gesagt, was hat er gesagt? **

**KES: Falsch verbunden **

**CHAKOTAY: Versuchen wir es noch einmal **

**KES: Ja gut. Konzentrieren sie sich bitte alle noch einmal... ...Ja ich spüre es... **

**PARIS: (schnarch) **

**KES: Ich habe Kontakt... oh Geist, wenn Du mich hörst, dann gib uns ein Zeichen... **

Die Mikrowelle geht an 

**ALLEstaun**: Ooohhh!! 

**KES: Sprich durch mich zu diesen Leuten......this is CNN......wähle 0190 446 446... **

**JANEWAY: Was ist das? **

**TUVOK: Die Nummer einer Sex Hotline **

**PARIS: Wie... was... wo Sex Hotline?? **

**KES: ...ich... ich habe es geschafft... ich habe einen einzelnen Geist gechannelt...sag uns deinen Namen... ...ich bin...Deanna Troi... **

**JANEWAY: Oh mein Gott! Kes, sofort... **

**CHAKOTAY: ...die Ver... **

**TORRES: ...bindung... **

**PARIS: ...abbrechen!!!! **

**KES: Was? Aber wieso... **

**ALLE: TUN SIE ES!!! **

**KES: Na schön. Die Verbindung ist abgebrochen. **

**JANEWAY: Janeway an Brücke **

**FÄHNRICH: Brücke hier **

**JANEWAY: Ist mit dem Schiff alles in Ordnung? Haben wir keine Verletzten zu melden? **

**FÄHNRICH: Nein, Captain. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Warum fragen sie? **

**JANEWAY: Die Crew befand sich gerade für einen Augenblick in höchster Gefahr. **

**FÄHNRICH: Captain? **

**JANEWAY: Kes hatte Kontakt mit Deanna Troi **

**FÄHNRICH: Oh mein Gott! **

**JANEWAY: Keine Sorge, der Kontakt wurde abgebrochen, bevor ein größerer Schaden entstehen konnte **

**FÄHNRICH: Jetzt hab ich mich vor Schreck nass gemacht. Ist mir das peinlich! Brücke Ende **

**TORRES: Tja, das war wohl mal wieder nichts. **

**JANEWAY: Nee, aber was solls. Morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag. **

**CHAKOTAY: Und...äh, was machen wir morgen, Captain? **

**JANEWAY: Dasselbe, was wir jeden Tag machen, Commander...   
... wir versuchen, nach Hause zu kommen! **

Der Chakotay, der Chakotay und   
die Kat Kat Kat Kat Kat Kat Kat...   
  


**ENDE ... ?  
  
**

Allen, die bis hierher durchgehalten haben möchte ich danken, dass sie das Produkt meines kranken Hirns über sich haben ergehen lassen. VIELEN VIELEN DANK. Briefbomben bitte nur mit Rückporto. 

Note: Und so an alle Fans von Harry Kim, das er so schlecht weggekommen ist ^^;. Als ich die Parodie damals geschrieben hab, mochte ich ihn nicht so sehr. Das hat sich inzwischen zwar geändert, aber ich wollte deswegen nicht das ganze Teil umschreiben ^_-


End file.
